


Whatever you say, Anthony

by FlabbergastedAardvark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Irondad fluff, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlabbergastedAardvark/pseuds/FlabbergastedAardvark
Summary: Take a shot every time you see the words “Mr. Stark”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Whatever you say, Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve ever posted, so I decided to make it a short one. If you enjoyed it, kudos or comments would make my day! Also, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

It had been several months since Tony had adopted Peter. With a kid that cute, awkward, and energetic, it was only a matter of time before he fell for those puppy eyes. And he did fall. Hard. Somehow, this adorable Spider-Child had swung his way so deep into Tony’s heart, there was no going back.

So, after he had officially made him a part of his family, there was absolutely no reason he should still be calling Tony “Mr. Stark.” However, no matter how many times Tony reminded him that he literally had his last name now, Peter refused to call him anything but “Mr. Stark.”

Tony was getting increasingly fed up with the nickname, especially considering how Peter called all the other Avengers his aunts and uncles, yet still called his legal guardian “Mr. Stark.” It was always Mr. Stark this and Mr. Stark that, even though he had known Tony for years, fallen asleep on top of him many times, and told him his deepest, darkest insecurities. They should be far beyond “Mr. Stark.”

At some point, Tony realized that Peter was only calling him this to irritate him, and he knew there was only one way to make it stop. For this plan to work, he would have to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

~

“Hey, Mr. Stark? Can you pass me the Philip’s head?” Peter’s suit had been damaged on a mission, and he was in the lab repairing it while Tony worked on plans for future Avengers tech. 

“Sure, Mr. Stark. #0 or #1?”

Peter almost fell out of his seat. The casual reply had caught him so off guard, he could do nothing but sit there, stunned, as he tried (and failed) to process what he had just heard.

“Wha- What did you call me?”

“Mr. Stark. Last I checked, you’re Peter Parker Stark, are you not?” Tony grinned, foolishly thinking he had won this battle.

“...Whatever you say, Anthony.”

Now it was his turn to fall out of his seat. From a crumpled heap on the floor, Tony let out a strangled, indignant noise that sounded something along the lines of, “That’s illegal,” before returning to his work, defeated.

When he finally recovered, Tony stood up and turned to face Peter. “Alright, you can call me whatever you want but please, anything but that,” he said, hoping that would put and end to the whole situation.

However, he was horribly mistaken when he saw the shit-eating grin that crossed his son’s face. 

“No problem, Mr. Frosted Flakes.”

Tony could do nothing but groan and ruffle the kid’s fluffy hair, knowing this mistake would haunt him ‘til the end of his days.


End file.
